Small Spaces
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: It had been a year since Sora and Riku had won the battle against Xemnas and had returned home. Sora hadn't even set foot in the cave for weeks, but when he does, he finds a hole in the way. Curious about it, he decides to investigate - only to get stuck.


_AC: Okay, so this is another Christmas present that I haven't uploaded here yet, which I am surprised about. XD This was one was uploaded on DeviantArt, however, for Evil-Uke-Sora._

The sun rays bounced off of the warm sand as gentle waves rolled against the shore. He had always loved this about his home. Even if it was winter, it was still very warm and humid. The lowest temperature of the winter was 15.5 degrees Celsius (59 degrees Fahrenheit) at day and only a few degrees lower at night. He absolutely loved it. Sure, it never snowed, but he still loved it. The only thing he hated was the fact that he had to wear pants and a jacket due to how cold it was compared to most seasons.

He let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds drift by lazily. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since he had fought Xemnas and returned home. It only seemed like a week or a month... He finally sat up and looked towards the secret cave. Maybe he would finally give it a visit. He pushed himself up from the sand and walked towards it, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked casually towards it. He followed the long trail to the main part of the cave, but paused as he noticed a hole he had never seen before.

He should've known that it would've been smart not to investigate it, but it was certainly tugging at his curiosity. Without a second thought, he wandered p to the hole and bent down to peer inside. Nothing was in there... He hummed and stood up strait again, but stopped when he saw a glint as if the sun had hit something metal. Once again, curiosity got the best of him. He reached into the hole, but his hand was still way too far. He frowned and judged the size of the hole before he squeezed his upper body through the hole, reaching for whatever it was that was shining against the sun. He grinned as his fingertips brushed against cool metal and stretched his arm a bit more. Finally, he was able to grab it.

He held it in his hand and tried to pull back, but his smile faded quickly when he noticed that his shoulders wouldn't fit back through. He turned his body slightly and tried again, but he couldn't get out at all. "Ah! Riku! Riku, help! Kairi! Somebody!" he shouted out of instinct and habit as he tried his hardest to back out of the hole in the cave wall. Still, there was no luck whatsoever. He froze when he heard something inside the cave. Last time he had checked, he was completely alone on the island.

He began to tug even more against the rocks, but let out a shout when the rocks loosened and fell around his waist, making the hole even smaller than before. Great... Now there was no way he was going to get out. He could still hear the sounds of something moving around the cave behind him. "Riku! Riku, please! Help!" he shouted in panic, his voice echoing through the cave. Still, there was no reply.

~*~*~

Riku kicked at the sand as he walked, his hands shoved in his jean pockets. Damn, it was boring... He sighed and shook his head, walking towards the shack. He was pretty sure that Sora was here. His boat was tied up at the dock, anyway. Just where the hell was he? He was just about to open the door when he heard yelling. He couldn't figure out who it was or what was being said, but it was certainly panicked. He paused for a moment before he walked towards the cave. Well, at least he knew where it was coming from.

The boards creaked as he stepped over the ramps, but he ignored them for now as he strained to listen to the voice. Sora... He burst into a sprint towards the cave, ducking down only to get through before he sprinted once more through the cave. He slowed to a stop at the sight of Sora stuck in the cave wall with his lower body sticking out. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He should've known this would happen...

He chuckled as he heard Sora calling for him to help and instead kicked a few rocks just to rile the other up and make him think that there was somebody - or something- there. Unfortunately, it worked way too well... Due to Sora's struggling, the cave wall collapsed a bit more and trapped the brunette there. He hesitated as he watched the other continue to struggle, walking over to him soon afterwards.

Though as much as he tried, he couldn't avoid the pebbles and the sound of footsteps, riling up Sora even more. He ignored the shouts for now and placed a hand on Sora's lower back. He instantly removed it when the other started yelling and kicking. "Hey, hey, calm down. It's just me, Sora," he said with an amused chuckle.

Thankfully, the brunette calmed down and only a small 'oh' was heard. The silvernette sighed and began to remove the rocks from around Sora, tossing them aside in a small pile. Once he was sure that Sora could fit through, he grabbed the other's hips and pulled back, successfully tugging him out of the hole in the wall.

"There. Now c'mon. We still need to go Christmas shopping, you idiot," he said with an amused smile as he grabbed Sora's hand. And with a small 'ok', the two headed out of the cave and to the docks. However, once they got there, they noticed that Sora's boat was gone and floating all way between the main land and the island. While Sora just stood there and gawked at how that had happened, Riku had burst out laughing at the situation. "Get in my boat, Sora. We both can fit," the 17-year-old said as he pushed his best friend into the boat without letting the other reply. He then climbed in after Sora and grabbed the oars, rowing towards the mainland.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" 

"Were you in the cave that whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So that was you who was moving around?"

"Yeah. I got a great view of your ass for a bit. I was enjoying myself."

Riku didn't miss Sora's deep frown, but decided to ignore it for now and continued to row towards the mainland. He thought that Sora wouldn't do anything, but apparently the brunette had other ideas... He let out a shout and tumbled back when he was suddenly tackled and started to wrestle with the brunette to try to let him go. Unfortunately, this only ended up in the boat tipping over with both passengers inside.

When Riku had surfaced, Sora was already climbing into the boat and rowing towards shore. "Hey, Sora! No! That's my boat!" he called as he started swimming after the fleeing brunette.

"No! Nuh-uh! You're a Meanie, Riku! You're not getting your boat back!" Sora shouted back, though he knew very well that he would make sure that the silver-haired male didn't drown. He knew very well that he was going to be in a whole world of trouble with Riku once they were at shore.


End file.
